


Fallout pt. 2

by Blink_Blue



Series: Pick a Number [10]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Angst, Break Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5727403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blink_Blue/pseuds/Blink_Blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I wish I could hate you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallout pt. 2

_Hi, Connor…_

_Wow, I swear I thought of so many things I wanted to say to you before making this call… but now, I um… I guess I was kind of expecting to hear your voice._

_Um… these past few days have been… really tough. Like… going home to the empty apartment, it’s just not the same without you here. And I know I was the one that told you to leave… I was the one who ended it… I just–I guess I just miss you._

_What you did… when you told me… that was it for us, Connor. We were over. Because how could we possibly get past that? I still don’t see a way past it._

_And I know it wasn’t completely your fault. Those people, that you work with, they’re not good people. I know that now. And b_ _elieve it or not, I get it. I get why you didn’t tell me. I–I understand why you lied. But… the thing is… it still doesn’t make it okay. Nothing is okay now._

_I wish things could go back to the way they were. I–I wish so badly… that you were here right now. I–I kind of got used to the idea of you and me, for a very long time…_

_I wish I could hate you. I really do. It’d make this so much easier._

_I wish there was some way we could fix this… I want us to get past this, but I just don’t know how–I just can’t see it happening._

_But I still miss you. And–and I still love you._

_I don’t really know why I called… I guess… I just wanted to know that you’re okay._

_Um… take care of yourself, Connor._

_Bye._

Connor shuts off the phone screen after the voicemail ends, and sets the phone down gently on the table. Hearing the message for the seventh time doesn’t make it any easier. 

He misses Oliver so much. Maybe he should have seen this coming. Maybe he should have better prepared himself. But honestly, there was a small part of him that really believed he could get away with it. That _they_ would get away with it. And somehow he and Oliver could walk off into the sunset together, hand in hand, and leave this crazy mess–this nightmare–behind.

For so long now, he had held onto Oliver like a life preserver. Like Oliver was the only thing keeping him from drowning in all the madness and chaos that is his life working for Annalise. Without him, everything seems empty and meaningless. Hopeless.

Until Oliver’s voicemail. 

Sweet Oliver, who had always been the light at the end of the tunnel, the only good, pure thing in his life, once again he gives him hope. Even if he can’t fix things, he can at least do the right thing, for once in his life.      

And maybe Oliver will find it in his heart to forgive him.

The door opens gently, and two detectives walk into the small room where he had been waiting. 

“Mr. Walsh, are you ready?”

Connor nods. 

“I’d like to make my confession now. It’s going to be a long one.”

**Author's Note:**

> [x](http://winters-blue-children.tumblr.com)


End file.
